1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the insertion of a metallic element into a hole or aperture which is formed in a substrate, and for deforming the inserted portion of the metallic element into a predetermined configuration prior to severing therefrom the remaining externally extending portion of the metallic element. Moreover, the invention is also directed to a method for effecting the insertion of a metallic element into a hole or aperture which is provided in a substrate, deforming the inserted portion of the metallic element into a predetermined configuration and severing the remaining external portion of the metallic element therefrom.
In the electronic packaging technology, particularly relative to the manufacture of electrically conductive components for semiconductor devices, there are frequently employed methods and apparatus in effectuating forming or positioning bumps of a metallic material on the surface of electrical contacts on the substrates through the feed of metallic wires, the leading ends of which prior to contact with the electrical contacts on the substrate are electrically deformed into a spherical or bump-shaped configuration, whereupon the remaining wire or rod-like material is then severed through the intermediary of suitable cutting devices. These particular methods which are employed in forming and positioning the metallic bumps on semiconductor substrates through the aspect of deforming and severing leading end segments of metallic wires or rods may be continuously repeated or employed in simultaneous multiple operation in a ganged apparative structure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Mae et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,868 describes a bump forming method and bump bonder for which locates and mounts metallic bumps onto electrical contacts on the surface of a semiconductor substrate. In effect, this is implemented through the advancing of a continuous wire element, the leading end of which is electrically deformed into a spherical component and then applied to the contact on the substrate surface, bonded thereto and thereafter the remaining metallic element severed therefrom so as to produce the bump.
Similarly, Bando U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,624 also provides for a bump forming method, wherein through the implementation of sequential steps, a metallic rod or bending wire having a spherical leading end electrically formed thereon, has the latter advanced so as to be applied to the surface of an electrical element on a substrate, such as for a semiconductor device, with the resultant bump being flattened to a predetermined degree, bonded to the electrical element on the surface of the semiconductor device and substrate. Thereafter the remaining length of metallic bonding wire or rod element is severed from the formed bump by means of suitable cutting elements, and withdrawn to be able to implement a subsequent similar operation.
Although the foregoing methods and apparatus provide for the positioning and attachment of bumps to the surfaces of electric contacts on semiconductor substrates, the prior art in this area of producing electronic packages is primarily directed to having the rods or bonding wires with preformed spherical leading ends which are to subsequently form the bumps upon being attached to the surfaces of electrical contacts on the substrate.
In contrast with the foregoing state-of-the technology, rather than locating and bonding bumps of metallic conductive material formed from the leading ends of wires or rods on the surface of electrical contacts located on the surface of a substrate of a semiconductor device, pursuant to the present invention it is intended to provide and form metallic inserts interiorly of holes or apertures in substrates, such holes generally being through-holes. Upon the insertion of the leading end of a continuous metallic wire or rod element into the aperture or hole through being fed by suitable apparatus, a ball or cylindrical enlargement is formed at the leading end of the wire within the substrate aperture or hole through heat generated by an arc from an electrode having an electrical current applied thereto, or by means of a laser and the like. Thereupon, the appropriate spherical or cylindrically enlarged member having been formed within the substrate or hole, the wire feed apparatus releases the extending portion of the wire and is retracted therefrom, while a suitable cutting arrangement, such as a laser device, severs the extending wire portion from the formed spherical or cylindrical member located within the hole. The resultingly severed wire portion is then retracted, as is also the laser device which has severed from the wire the sphere or cylindrical enlargement remaining in the hole.
The foregoing may be implemented through the utilization of an apparatus which singly or individually forms spheres, metallic balls or cylindrical enlargements within therewith aligned holes in the substrate, or alternatively, may be constituted of a ganged apparatus for simultaneously forming a plurality of such spheres or enlargements of metallic material each severed from a plurality of metallic wire elements in, respectively, a therewith aligned plurality of holes which are provided in the substrate, through basically a large-scale or mass produced manufacturing operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for forming solid spherical or cylindrical elements of a conductive metallic material within at least one through-hole provided in a substrate from a continuous length of a wire or rod, and thereafter severing the remaining protruding portion of the rod or wire therefrom.
A more specific object is to provide an apparatus for inserting the leading end of a metallic rod or wire into at least one through-hole provided in a substrate of a semiconductor device, and thereafter deforming the material within the hole through the application of an electrical current into a predetermined enlarged spherical or cylindrical configuration, and thereafter severing and retracting the remaining protruding portion of the wire therefrom, while enabling the severed sphere or cylindrical segment to remain within the at least one through hole.
Another object of the invention resides in the provision of a method in controllably deforming into a spherical or cylindrical enlargement the leading end portion of a metallic wire or rod which is inserted into a hole provided in a substrate of a semiconductor device, through the application of heat produced by an electric current or later, and thereafter severing and retracting therefrom the remaining protruding length of the wire or rod material while permitting the spherical or cylindrical enlargement to remain in the hole.
A still further object resides in the provision of a method for simultaneously forming a plurality of deformed spherical or cylindrical metallic elements within holes formed in a substrate of a plurality of semiconductor device, wherein the elements are formed at the leading end of a continuous length of a rod or wire material while inserted in the therewith aligned hole, and then severing and retracting the remaining protruding portion of each rod or wire material therefrom so as to produce pluralities of specifically configured electrically conductive metallic inserts in the various therewith associated through-holes provided in the substrate.